insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Guinevere
Skills After watching and assisting her father, a blacksmith, Guinevere has developed the skills to create and mend weapons and armors. Her skills as a blacksmith aren’t as great or well known as her father’s, however, her creations are quality and are strong enough to last through many battles. However, Gwen isn’t just a talented blacksmith -- the servant knows how to wield a sword as well. She may not be as talented and quick as Camelot’s knights, but the young woman is capable of fighting off bandits and protecting both herself and her friends. Even without a weapon, Guinevere can still be a vital part of an attack or a raid. She’s very intelligent and thinks quickly on her feet. The serving girl would have no qualms about posing as another person and sneaking into a dangerous location in order to successfully enact a plan. Guinevere is most know for her sewing ability. In Camelot, she’s known as one of the best seamstresses in all the land -- well, at least that’s what Merlin said. She has and is capable of creating garments as well as making quick repairs and alterations to pre-made articles of clothing. Gwen creations are both well made and meant to last. As a servant, Guinevere as developed several domestic skills including, but not limited to, washing dishes, cleaning floors and bedrooms, cooking and doing laundry. Personality Guinevere is a very kind and caring young woman. So long as they're not seen as a threat, Gwen will treat people with the utmost kindness and respect. Being the friendly person she is, the young servant will do her best to make everyone comfortable and happy. She'll indulge in small talk to try and make up for any awkward moments during a conversation. Although she may try to hide it, Guinevere wears her heart on her sleeve. Her face unintentionally contorts to match her current emotions which, admittedly, makes it extremely difficult for the young woman to mask her anger or sadness. She will, however, make an attempt to appear calm and composed; Guinevere will straighten herself out, try to stop her voice from shaking and, if possible, distract herself by finishing any chores she may have. Guinevere is a very mature. She believes in being the better person, so she certainly does not believe in the notion of "an eye for an eye"; if she did, then she'd be no better than the person who committed and foul against her. However, this doesn't mean she won't harbor any ill-feelings towards anyone -- she's completely capable of hatred, Guinevere just prefers to take the high road. For the most part, Gwen is very calm and patient. She understands her position in life, therefore she'll bottle her frustrations. Instead of lashing up, Guinevere can get rather passive aggressive and ground out several words before occupying herself with a chore or walking away. Although rare, there are times when all her anger will come to surface. While she's not the type to raise her voice, Gwen will adopt a harsh tone and scold another. While she may not always regret her words, chances are that she'll be visibly worked up afterwards. At times, Guinevere can become rather awkward, although that usually pertains to matters of the heart, namely Arthur Pendragon. While she may care deeply for the prince, Gwen knows that his father would never approve of a relationship between his son and a servant. Although her mind if well aware of this fact, her heart feels otherwise. Even though she realizes it's pointless, she holds onto the notion that things will be different when Arthur becomes king. Guinevere also has a habit of putting her foot in her mouth. It's never anything major, but, at times, the servant girl will think without speaking. Sometimes, she perceives what she says as insulting and will quickly back-peddle. Her friends mean the world to her -- they're all she has, so naturally, Gwen will do all she can to make sure that they're safe. She'll stay by their sides when injured or ill, trying her best to ease their pain and make sure that they're comfortable. If at all possible, Guinevere will try to persuade them against putting themselves in harms way. And, when push comes to shove, Gwen will grab a sword and fight for her friends. Appearance Guinevere stands at about 5’4”. Her oval face is decorated by three moles: one by her right nostril, one under her left and a third, still on the right side of her face, under her lower lip. Generally, she gives off a friendly appearance what with her rosy cheeks and her warm smile that often makes an appearance. Her dark brown eyes match her curly, somewhat frizzy hair that falls just past her shoulders. Her hairstyle tends to vary; one day her hair could be tied up in a neat, tight bun and the next it could be left down. No matter how her hair is styled, one thing remains the same and that is her hair remaining out of her face. If her hair is left down, she’ll tie back the most forward sections of her hair so she isn’t constantly pushing her hair behind her ears when working. However, due to their short length, a few strands hang by the sides of her face. Like most servants, Gwen’s clothing is simple and worn. She’s often seen in box-neck blouses with a long skirt or long dresses and always layers. She’ll take thick strapped frocks and wear it on top of a blouse (one that doesn’t clash, of course) or even wear a strapped corset over a dress itself. Guinevere’s often seen with an off-white apron; it’s cleanliness depending upon her activities that day. Since she’s on her feet most of the day, Gwen tries to stay comfortable by wearing flat shoes. If there’s any discomfort, she certainly doesn’t show it. Also like most servants, Guinevere’s hands are worn. After years of physical labor, callouses have made her hands rough. Blisters come and go and, by the end of the day, her hands are usually filthy. Relationships *Arthur Pendragon: Good friend, love interest *Hiccup Haddock: Acquaintance *Jack Jackson: Acquaintance *Merlin: Good friend *Morgana Pendragon: Good friend *Rhapsody: Acquaintance History Born in Camelot, Guinevere was the second child, the first daughter, to her father, Thomas, and her mother. Her father worked as a blacksmith while her mother worked as a maid, which allowed both Gwen and her older brother, Elyan to grow up in the house of her mother's employer. Guinevere herself would soon go on to be the servant to the King's ward, Lady Morgana. The pair met as children and as they grew, as did their affection for one another. It wasn't long before the two became great friends. Years later, as she was cleaning one of Morgana's garments up in Camelot's palace, she caught Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot, bullying a poor boy. Guinevere was disgusted by his behavior (he'd always been a bit of a prat), however, she was pleasantly shocked when she saw someone stick up for the boy who was being used for target practice. Unfortunately, she watched the kind man throw a punch and well, she knew that wasn't going to bode well for him. The next day in town, Guinevere came across the man in the stocks and introduced herself to him. After a brief conversation with the boy (she learned his name was Merlin), she ran off, allowing Merlin's "fans" to continue pelting him with rotten vegetables. She enjoyed Merlin's company; Gwen would talk and support him whenever she had the chance, and, although they had only recently met, Guinevere couldn't help but find herself liking the peculiar boy as more than a friend. Weeks later, tragedy would cross Guinevere's path when her father came down with an incurable disease that was plaguing Camelot. She was devastated when saw him laying in bed, ill. He was the only family she had left after Elyan ran off; she couldn't bear to think about what life would be like if her father was to leave her. In tears, Gwen ran to Gaius and begged him for help, but unfortunately, the court physician gave her no promises. The young servant ran back home to take care of her father, hoping that a miracle would happen. As if someone heard her prayers, Gwen was woken that night by her father, relived to find that he was well again. However, the consequences were dire. When word spread that her father had survived, Arthur had his guards raid her home, and there he found a magical amulet under the pillow her father slept on. She was promptly arrested for practicing enchantments. Confused and scared, Gwen begged for help, hoping for someone to hear her cries of innocence. After being thrown before the king, Morgana came to her support, Guinevere denied knowing what poultist Uther was talking about and was sentenced for death for being incapable of reversing the effects of the disease. Thankfully, Merlin and Morgana (and, unbeknownst to her, Arthur) had found the source of the disease and proved her innocence, allowing her to be released from prison. Over the following weeks, Gwen would assist Merlin once more creating a noble garb for his friend, Lancelot. Once again, the servant was smitten, this time by the newcomer. She was happy to hear that an ordinary person was potentially going to join the ranks of Arthur's knights. Along with Merlin, she supported him as he presented is falsified seal to Arthur himself. She would then stand along the sidelines as support when he battled Camelot's prince to show that he was worthy of joining the knights. And, needless to say, she was excited when he gained his knighthood. Unfortunately, he was arrested shortly there after for his falsified documents. Late one night, Lancelot came to her home, asking for armor and weapons in order for him to protect Arthur against the griffin that had been plaguing the villages surrounding Camelot. She had asked him to stay but he refused, and although she understood his reasoning, she was still disappointed to see him go. Things would, once again, take a turn for the worse for Guinevere. She had been suspicious of her father when he surprised her with a new dress. The blacksmith claimed that they two were "on the up" although he wouldn't explain as to how. Later that night, she found out that her father had been arrested and charged with treason for creating weapons for a sorcerer named Tauren. While in jail, Tom broke out and the guards killed him on sight. Devastated, Guinevere sobbed as she followed her father's body as the palace guards wheeled him through the courtyard. That day, she had lost all the family she had left. It was also the day where Gwen came to realize that she truly hated Uther Pendragon. It was his fault that her father was arrested, his fault that he attempted to escape and, ultimately, his fault that her home was empty. Later that evening, just as she was about to go home, Tauren attacked her, threatening that if she didn't return a stone to him in two days, then she'd kill him. After telling Morgana, the war assured her that the Camelot's knights were going to be the ones who met the sorcerer in the woods. And just like that, Tauren was no longer a concern of hers. Seasons passed and the the days continued on as normal throughout Camelot. One day, Merlin convinced the servant to house Arthur Pendragon for the length of Camelot's jousting tournament. Arthur wanted to prove to himself that he didn't need special treatment in order to win the tournament, so he developed a plan to have a farmer post a knight while he secretly jousted for him. Gwen had no desire to live with him, however, he was the Prince of Camelot and Merlin was her good friend, so there was no way she could say no. Living with the young Pendragon was certainly less than desirable. He was beyond rude, thoughtless, arrogant and selfish and, after a few days, she made sure to let him know. Gwen was shocked to see how well Arthur had taken her outburst and even more shocked when he offered to make her dinner that evening. Unfortunately, she later found out that he had taken the meals from the palace, prompting her to become angry once more. He was quick to apologize before Merlin came running into her home, informing Arthur that an assassin had arrived in Camelot to kill him. The morning of the final duel, after Guinevere finished helping the prince get ready, she worked up the courage and offered Arthur a long, white, sheer handkerchief as a good luck token. Caught off guard, Arthur proceeded to lean down and the pair kiss before leaving for the tournament grounds. After being severely injured during the joust, her, Merlin and Arthur had discover that the assassin had taken Sir William's place, the man Arthur was suppose to be dueling. She begged Arthur not to go out again as he was losing far too much blood, but he insisted, stating that he had to prove something for himself. Thankfully, Prince Arthur was successful and won the duel. Shortly after the tournament came to a close, he left her home and returned from the hunt that he fabricated. After meeting with his father, the pair talked and Arthur told her that Uther would never approve of a relationship between them. While understanding his position, Guinevere held onto hope that things will change when Arthur becomes king. Days later, Guinevere had joined Morgana and set off on a pilgrimage to the grave of Morgana's father. As they traveled through the woods, they were attacked by a group of bandits who killed the guards that traveled with them. However, the pair were quick to develop an escape plan; Morgana claimed that she needed to bathe and, once at the lake, she removed her dress and stood in her slip before Guinevere grabbed Kendrick's sword (one of the bandits), attacked him and the two ran off. Unfortunately, as they escaped, Gwen sprained her ankle. While Morgana wanted to stay and help her, she insisted that she must go -- she couldn't live with herself is anything were to happen to Morgana. The outlaws recapture Guinevere and forced her into Morgana's dress, threatening to kill her if she didn't impersonate Uther's ward. Thankfully, the leader of the bandits, Hengist, fell for the deception. That evening, she was forced to have dinner with the banditss when the "entertainment" was brought out. A rather large man had entered the cage in the middle of the room and, much to her surprise, Lancelot had followed him out. The two fought and Lancelot was the victor. After an extremely brief conversation with him in front of Hengist, Guinevere was thrown into the dungeons and Lancelot helped break her out. The two escaped through the dungeon when the bandit's henchmen chased after them. Lancelot pointed her into the direction of the exit, though, once more, Gwen didn't want him to leave. After sharing a kiss, the two split, although she was recaptured again and both her and Lancelot were tied together in the cage and sentenced to death. Just as a Wildren in released, Arthur and Merlin made their appearance, climbed into the cage, released them and Arthur and Lancelot fought off the beast before the four of them escape together. They decided to camp out in the woods for the evening where she shared a few less than stellar moments before angrily going off to bed. When Gwen awoke the next morning, Merlin had informed her that Lancelot left during the middle of the night. Weeks later, the leaders of the Five Kingdoms had assembled in Camelot for peace talks. King Olaf brought his beautiful daughter, Lady Vivian, along and Gwen was informed that she was to take care of her during her stay. Unfortunately, Lady Vivian's personality wasn't nearly as beautiful as her physical appearance; she was exceptionally rude to everyone. Guinevere wasn't looking forward to waiting on the lady, but it needed to be done. At least it was only a temporary job. The next day, Guinevere entered her house midday, discovering flowers and a love note on her table and she happily assumed that they're from Arthur. Later that day, she approached him in Camelot's courtyard, noticing the worried look upon his face. She assured him that his earlier gesture with the flowers had been well received and that he had nothing to worry about. Gwen then decided to return the favor and wrote him a note, stating that she wanted to meet him at sunset, and slipped it under his door. At home, she waited and waited by candlelight for Arthur to knock on her door. Unfortunately, as the night progressed, she decided to give up, put the candles out and went to bed, heart broken. As she was doing chores, Morgana informs the young servant that Arthur had challenged King Olaf to a battle to the death in order to win Vivian's heart. Visibly upset by this, Gwen asked for permission to stay in for the day and miss the duel in order to finish all of her duties. She had no desire to see him, especially not after learning that he chose another woman over her. While she distracted herself with cleaning, Merlin barged into Morgana's chambers and frantically informed Gwen that Arthur was put under an enchantment spell and that it could only be broken with true love's kiss. She reluctantly agreed and heads to his tent where she kissed the injured prince and thus, broke the spell. After Arthur won the duel, without killing Olaf and restoring peace between the kingdoms, Guinevere returned home, only to find a rose on laying on her table top. Arthur waited for her to return home so he could apologize for his actions over the past few days. While she accepted his apology, she told the prince to find another woman to love. Gwen knew that things could never work between the two of them and, as much as it hurt, she knew it would be best for things to end between them now. Before the black cords pulled her into Pandora, Guinevere informed Arthur that she'd be nothing more than a servant until things changed in Camelot. Pandora History